Conventionally, an example of attaching a lighting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) tape to an exterior of a four-wheeled automobile, etc. has been known. For example, Patent Document 1 shows an example using an LED tape as an example of a light source of a turn signal indicator and an auxiliary indicator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-160595